The Joker Is Wild
Plot The story begins with the Joker in prison pitching in (and enjoying) a ballgame. After a few pitches, the catcher switches the ball with one he has stashed in his padding, and tells the Joker "This is the one." As the batter hits the ball, a smoke cloud appears and before anyone had known what happened, the Joker magically escaped using a spring-loaded device that propelled him over the prison wall. The only thing the Joker left behind was a statue of his face and bust that was concealed under the spring contraption. Batman and Robin go to the museum to check everything out—they were suspicious the Joker would strike there in revenge because he had not been entered into The Comedy Hall of Fame. When arriving, they found out the Joker's statue was indeed there and decided he must be somewhere else. After everything's locked up, they realize that no one can break in, but that doesn't mean someone who isn't already in the building couldn't break out, which means the Joker's gang is likely already inside to begin with. Reentering the museum, they find the Joker trying to steal the valuable jewels inside, with henchmen named after comedy stars, who were hidden inside the busts. While the fight ensues, Batman is knocked out from a falling antique sword that had been hanging on the wall. As they are carrying Robin and him away, he uses a gas pellet from his utility belt. The Joker escapes out a trap door while his henchmen are gathered up. After being defeated once again by Batman's utility belt, a fed-up Joker decides to make his own. While in his hideout, the Joker comes up with an idea to steal the S.S. Gotham (from his henchwoman). He plans to eliminate Batman so he can take the ship. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson arrive at the commissioners office for talk on the S.S. Gotham. While there, a clown doll is thrown through the window. Bruce Wayne asks to take it for a souvenir and back at the Batcave Batman and Robin try to figure out what the Joker is up to. They come up with the idea that the Joker will be at The Gotham City Opera Company, where Pagliacci is being performed. While at theopera, Batman and Robin are caught when the Joker throws sneezing powder in their face and his henchmen grab our heroes. A horrified audience then watches the Joker make a move to unmask Batman and Robin... Cliffhanger Text COULD THIS MEAN CURTAINS?? WILL THE IDENTITIES OF OUR DYNAMIC DUO BE REVEALED TO THE WHOLE WORLD?? IS THIS THE END OF THEIR CAREER AS CRIMEFIGHTERS?? CAN THEY AVERT DISASTER?? ANSWERS... TOMORROW NIGHT! SAME TIME, SAME CHANNEL! Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Mrs. Cooper *The Joker Miscellanea *Joker's Utility Belt Trivia *His real names is never given in the 1960's series-reportably it is "Jack Napier". *WHy Joker habit of wearing clownmakeup is never revealed in the series; according to the Red Hood story at [The Man behind the Red Hood .pp.100-112 He was a chemical worker who deceided to stole money and in escaping his face was discolored by chemical wastes. 1.05